Kabra
Kabra, the Majin Hero (ヒーロー), is a human who utilizes the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing him to become a Majin. The Majin Hero is one of the Majin-class characters in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. This class has a similar appearance to Majin Buu. Appearance Kabra's appearance is similar to Majin Buu, but shorter. He wears yellow pants, yellow gloves, red boots, a red armor for protection, a dark mantle, a dark green belt with a jewel on it, and a golden crown. In Victory Mission, the human boy who uses the Majin Hero as his avatar resembles Uub. Name He and the other Majin avatars appear under the name Kabra (カブラ) in Hero Road mode of Dragon Ball Heroes; which comes from the magical phrase abra'ca'da'bra''. Biography ''Victory Mission'' Kabra is human boy who uses the Majin Hero as his avatar and has a Neko Majin pet named Abra, who usually hangs atop his head. Kabra met Abra (also known as Neko Majin V) when the latter lost his Majin-Dama orb and Kabra destroyed it: while Kabra is sitting by himself playing his 3DS while several boys are playing with a soccer ball. The ball is accidentally kicked towards Kabra, knocking his game out of his hands. Annoyed, he kicks the ball away instead, earning the ire of the other kids. Walking over to a Dragon Ball Heroes machine sitting out in the middle of nowhere, he finds a marble-like item on it and, thinking it is a superball, he throws it at a nearby rock formation, only for it to shatter. Just then, Neko Majin V appears outside machine, saying that he now has to haunt Kabra. Kabra has to do thousand good deed in order to lift the curse. Kabra later enters a Dragon Ball Heroes tournament in Satan City and defeats the Female Saiyan Elite Viola in the first round. During the tournament, his Neko Majin pet proves he can talk and use magic when he gets back at Kabra bad-mouthing him. Abra nearly blows his cover when doing this, as Note overhears. Luckily for him, Note merely thinks she heard Kabra being rude rather than Abra talking. In the second round of the tournament, Kabra faces Froze. When he joins the Dragon Ball Heroes team to save kidnapped contestants in the Dragon Ball Heroes world, he faces the Majin Berserker Salaga on the Sacred World of the Kai battle stage. Kabra does his thousandth good deed when he saves Abra from one of Salaga's attacks. The curse is lifted, and it is now time for Abra to take his original Neko Majin V form and face Salaga. V seems to be a coward, and yet he is the one Salaga wants to attack. Viola soon comes to aid Kabra in his battle against Salaga, and saves Neko Majin V from Salaga's pursuit. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In the second animated trailer for the game, the Saiyan Hero Beat and Future Trunks fight Majin Buu. Majin Buu gets angry, and a part of him comes to life on its own and forms the Majin "Hero", who tries to stop Buu. Buu attacks the group and Future Trunks tries to blast him with a Buster Cannon, only to just get knocked back and have Buu land on him and the Saiyan Hero. In the seventeenth promotional trailer (JM1 trailer), the Majin Hero, the Saiyan Hero, the Frieza Clan Berserker, and the Android Elite help Goten and Trunks fighting the Shadow Dragon of Water and Wind, Oceanus Shenron, soon joined by Super Saiyan 4 Goku, the Android Berserker, the Namekian Berserker, the Majin Berserker, and the Saiyan Heroine. ''Ultimate Mission'' In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission animation, the Majin Hero Kabra and the Namekian Hero Tsumuri battle Cell and Majin Buu until Legendary Super Saiyan Broly appears and attacks both them and their opponents. Power Kabra believes himself the second weakest of those in round two of the Strongest Hero Tournament, he believes that the only person he could defeat is Pico, and that he would lose to Viola - though not terribly, as he considers her the third weakest fighter. Later, during his battle with Salaga (possessed by Eis Shenron), Kabra finds it difficult to hold his own, and it is not until after he becomes a Super Class avatar and gets back up from Neko Majin V and Viola that he is able to win. Techniques and Special Abilities *Angry Explosion' – The Majin Hero uses this technique in combination with Majin Buu as one of his special attacks in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Headbutt' – The Majin Hero performs a headbutt on Majin Buu in the 2nd Dragon Ball Heroes promotional movie. *'Majin Punch' (魔人パンチ) – The Majin Hero extends his right arm to punch his opponent from a long distance. It is his special attack in DBH: Ultimate Mission. Forms and power ups Class-up Kabra possess the Class-up state throughout most of his appearance in Victory Mission. The Majin Hero can use the Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 2 level of power and fills out his armor with a helmet and undershirt. Super Class-up During his battle with Salaga, Kabra utilized the Super Class-up when he began losing the battle, granting him golden armor and a greatly enhanced defense. The Majin Hero can use the Super Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 3 level of power. God Class-up The Majin Hero can use the God Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan God level of power and completely changes his armor, now complete with a sword, red cape, blue gems and a winged pendant on the base of his antenna. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Gallery References Site Navigation it:Kabra Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Majin Category:Males Category:DBH Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes (team)